FBI Files/Heist
Four Stores Houve várias visitas em estes quatro lojas em um bairro no centro de outro modo silencioso. O MO dos autores tem sido a de executar um hit-and-run rápido, que visa esvaziar caixas registadoras e sair rápido. Minhas Observações: difícil de ver o que Bain fica a ganhar com isso, então eu suspeito que é tanto um favor para manter um contato doce. Esta área tem profundas ligações com a comunidade russa, por isso é possível que estes quatro lojas estão presos entre dois squabbling russos mob-chefes. Jewerly Store A quadrilha Payday ter atingido este um número de vezes. Washington está cheia de lojas como esta. Eles podem ser facilmente entrou na frente e para trás, e são pequenos o suficiente para que uma equipe ensaiada podem rapidamente anular qualquer resistência. Minhas Observações: Segurança nesses lugares é risível, mas quando estiver operando tão perto da margem de lucro, o que se pode esperar? Um aumento no patrulhas locais pode nos dar um heads-up mais rápidos se a quadrilha Payday fazer uma visita. Ukrainian Job Esta parece ter sido um trabalho de loja de jóias, semelhante a muitos outros cometidos, embora o objetivo era muito específico - uma tiara de diamantes fixado em um cofre. Esta tiara estava sendo realizado para Dimitri Volkov, e foi aparentemente destinada a ser usada por sua esposa em seu casamento. Minhas Observações: Se não fosse para as pessoas que podem ser pegos no fogo cruzado, eu ficaria feliz em deixar que esses mafiosos tirar fotos uns para os outros sobre suas disputas mesquinhas. Mallcrasher Com base na metragem de segurança, este parece ser um ato de vandalismo focado. As lojas no centro comercial foram voltados especificamente para os danos, ao invés de roubo. Minhas Observações: Não é o típico trabalho para a tripulação 'Bains. Tem que ser outro motivo por trás disso. Olhe para quem fica a perder, e quem tem a ganhar, desde o dano aqui. Harvest and Trustee Bank Harvest and Trustee Bank possui filiais em toda a Washington. Eles geralmente são construções térreas, com pesadas portas traseiras, acesso ao telhado e câmeras que são controlados a partir de uma sala de segurança bloqueado. A maioria dos ramos vai empregar três ou quatro agentes de segurança, funcionários e caixas são treinados para persianas inferiores em caso de um assalto. Minhas Notas: Esqueça H & R fazendo muito para colocar a casa em ordem. Eu recomendo a construção de novas instalações de treinamento para as nossas equipas, modelá-los nesses bancos. Colheita e Trustee não parecem susceptíveis de alterar a sua segurança, como todas as suas perdas são cobertos pelo governo federal de qualquer maneira. Nightclub O bom gosto Club é uma parada de rotina para nossas patrulhas nas noites de sábado. As chamadas estão sobretudo relacionadas com bêbados-e-disorderlies. Detida e gerida por Dimitri Volkov - um informante conhecido que entregou Vlad Kozak às autoridades - nós também suspeitam que hospeda o jogo ilegal. Parece que a quadrilha roubou Payday uma grande soma de dinheiro do cofre no escritório gestores. Minhas Notas: Normalmente, eu não daria a mínima para bandidos atirando um no outro, mas o bom gosto é um local público, o que significa que os civis podem ser pegos. E por que eles estão alvejando este russo particular - talvez uma conexão com um rival? Watchdogs Esta operação foi realizada em cooperação com Hector Morales. A quadrilha Payday foram originalmente contratada para prestar escolta para um lote de coque de Morales. O propósito real, no entanto, era para eles estarem em um lugar e tempo de escolha. Infelizmente, o Bureau subestimou a gangue, que lutou seu caminho para fora da emboscada. No entanto, não parece que a quadrilha suspeita o envolvimento da Mesa. Morales dirigiu-los para um encontro nas docas próximas, onde foi feita uma segunda tentativa de apreendê-las. Minhas Observações: Se alguma vez houve uma oportunidade perfeita para pregar a quadrilha Payday, era isso. Embalado em uma van, cercado, que deveria ter terminado esta lá. Firestarter Este parece ser dirigida diretamente para os interesses do cartel Mendoza. Um aeródromo privado, que foi detida por uma holding, uma invasão em nossos próprios escritórios regionais e da destruição de um grande cache de moeda a uma colheita e Trustee Bank. Minhas Notas: Bain e Crime.Net estão por todo isso, mas eu suspeito que é uma tarefa do contrato. O cartel de Sinaloa foram guerrear com os Mendozas por anos. São os Sinaloans ligada com Bain? Framing Frame O Capitólio Art Gallery relatou o roubo de diversas pinturas de uma exposição de novos artistas de Singapura. Questionando os esgrimistas habituais que lidam com tal arte desenhou um espaço em branco, mas estas pinturas foram encontrados mais tarde no apartamento de um senador muito respeitado. Minhas Observações: Isso tem impressões digitais políticos sujos tudo sobre ele, e mostra o quão conectado Bain e Crime.Net se tornou. Difícil dizer que beneficiaram o máximo deste. A precipitação viu um shake-up que tinha Capitol Hill jogando cadeiras musicais. Tenho certeza que um desses senadores, congressistas, governadores fez boa sobre isso. Eu suspeito que este foi o trabalho da gangue Payday, o que mostra que eles têm os cérebros para eclodir um escândalo político jamais visto desde Watergate. Rats Um número de membros do alto escalão do cartel Mendoza foram assassinados enquanto era escoltado para fora do país sob guarda armada. Estes sul-americanos tinham cooperado com os nossos agentes de campo e um acordo havia sido elaboradas que iria ver a sua passagem segura em troca de informações sobre o cartel de Sinaloa. É possível que este assassinato também foi ligada a dois outros incidentes - uma meth-operação em uma floresta barraco, e um tiroteio em um bairro governado por A quadrilha Cobras. Minhas Observações: Outra guerra entre os cartéis. Essas coisas ficam sangrenta, rápido, e, mesmo que eles estão atirando em si, temos que praticar a tolerância zero. A Mendoza de foram quase na cama com o Bureau também. O fracasso em protegê-los não significa apenas perdemos um contato valioso, nós também vamos encontrá-lo mais difícil de convencer quaisquer outros ratos no futuro. Diamond Store Apesar da grande riqueza em exibição, o 'Gioielli di Famiglia' protegido sua loja cara com apenas uma quantidade modesta de segurança. O edifício tinha várias maneiras dentro e fora, câmeras controladas por uma sala de segurança bem equipada e vários guardas. Minhas Observações: Talvez tenham pensado que trazer o seu Milan chique para o coração da baixa seria mantê-los a salvo de a tripulação Payday. Se qualquer coisa, isso prova que Bain e seus rapazes estão dispostos a bater absolutamente em qualquer lugar. Esta riqueza de pedras facilmente fortificadas fez dele um alvo natural para a quadrilha Payday. Armored Transport Crime.Net tem coordenado vários hits contra caminhões blindados de GenSec por toda a cidade. Os trabalhos são bem planejada. Sucessos incluíram o uso de guindastes, cabinas de caminhão e plantação explosivos para explodir skywalks centro. Minhas Observações: Baseado no fato de que Bain está planejando contra comboios em movimento, há quase certamente um vazamento na operação GenSec. Isso indica que Bain pode ter agentes dentro dessa organização. Eu recomendo assistir GenSec em qualquer maneira que pudermos para ajudar a conectar esse vazamento. GO Bank Roberts Banco tem agências em todo Washington, principalmente na periferia. Eles são geralmente pequenos edifícios, servindo a comunidade local. As abóbadas nestes ramos são a variedade menor, e na maioria das vezes protegidos com um tempo de bloqueio. Minhas Observações: A gangue pode pensar que esses lugares vão ser fáceis de bater sobre, devido a estar na periferia da cidade. Estou impressionado com os tempos de resposta apresentados pelas nossas equipas de chegar lá, mas precisamos melhorar. Este tipo de trabalho banco é o pão e manteiga da quadrilha Payday, e podemos esperar para ver mais hits. Election Day Houve avistamentos da tripulação Payday nas docas onde as máquinas de voto para as eleições para prefeito estavam sendo armazenados, bem como no armazém onde eram transportados. Minhas Observações: A atividade suspeita em torno das máquinas de votação potencialmente aponta para algum crime político torto, embora talvez esta era a intenção Bains '. Nesta cidade, qualquer tipo de suspeita poderia desacreditar um candidato. Shadow Raid Parece que houve um roubo em um armazém registado Murkywater. No entanto, não houve nenhuma palavra oficial sobre isso, e nossa única pista sobre ele vem de conversações ouvidas com pessoal Murkywater ocasionalmente empregam. É de notar, no entanto, é que o mercado foi inundado com notas estrangeiras e artefatos antigos pouco depois. Minhas Observações: Os Murkies não estão dizendo nada sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite. Não posso culpá-los. Se eles estão se movendo tanto contrabando ilegal como suspeitamos, eles não querem nos farejando. The Big Bank Temos uma sala cheia de arquivos que detalham tentativas de roubos sobre este lugar, que remontam décadas. No entanto, nenhum foi concluído com êxito. O Benevolente tomar a sua segurança muito a sério, e as suas preparações são alguns dos melhores que no Bureau ter visto. Minhas Observações: Sem dar-lhes muito louvor, a tripulação Bains 'executado um assalto livro-texto aqui. Desde o planejamento até a execução, foi um trabalho exaustivo. Este deve estar sendo ensinado na Academia. O Benevolente é desconfortavelmente próximo à Casa Branca, então eu recomendo patrulhas de aperto por aqui. Hotline Miami Uma tentativa de assassinato em Grigori Beria. Um chefe da máfia russa conhecido pelo apelido "O Comissário". Seu registro mostra que ele esteve envolvido em uma série de atividades criminosas, incluindo a prostituição, fabricação e distribuição de drogas, assassinato e armas. O assassinato envolveu dois locais. Em primeiro lugar, um motel na periferia da cidade, que era bem conhecido para nós como um hang-out para os homens do Comissário, e, por outro, um bloco de apartamentos high-rise. Minhas Observações: Nós não pode ser visto a tomar partido. Temos que ser implacável. Por mais que eu gostaria de deixar que estes dois vão para ele, limpe cada para fora, nós temos que ir. Talvez táticas destinadas a vítimas atenuantes, porque a tripulação de Bain deixou esses lugares parecendo warzones. Art Gallery O Capitólio Art Gallery é um dos principais galerias da DC, hospedagem exposições que vão desde obras-primas do século 17 suecos a pop-art de Cingapura moderna. Este roubo viu o desaparecimento de várias obras-primas modernas. Crime arte sempre foi muito lucrativo. Roubo, contrabando, falsificação e têm impulsionado um mercado negro insaciável. Minhas Observações: A galeria é uma instalação compacta e altamente poroso, com várias formas de entrada e saída. As clarabóias parecem ser particularmente vulneráveis. Parece que a notoriedade traz visitantes, então talvez a galeria não está interessado em aumentar a segurança. Hoxton Breakout A segurança era muito elevado, como o prisioneiro - James Hoxworth - estava sendo transferido da prisão para Hazelton sua audiência de condicional. A quadrilha Payday interceptado esta transferência através do uso de explosivos C4. Eles, então, acompanhou-o pelas ruas. Logo depois de escapar das forças que reagem, eles se dirigiram à sede do FBI no prédio Hoover, onde eles roubaram um servidor. Minhas Observações: A quadrilha, obviamente, queria esse cara de volta, e ele obviamente queria algo de nós. Se há uma coisa a aprender com isso, nunca é subestimar a quadrilha Payday. White Xmas No final do dia 2014/12/24 um pequeno avião civil de repente pelo rádio um mayday. Como não havia caminho de vôo apresentado, e ele deve ter sido voando muito baixo para não se cadastrou no ATC radar, equipes da SWAT foram enviados para investigar. O que eles encontraram foi a equipa Payday tentar libertar um piloto desorientado da cena. Mais tarde foi revelado que o avião foi alugado por uma empresa falsa, e que a caixa preta gravou uma colisão com um objeto voador desconhecido Minhas Observações: Se a gangue Payday estavam lá, deve ter havido algo com que a carga. Com base no vôo de baixo nível, o meu palpite é que ele era um contrabando run - cocaína, talvez armas. Segurança nestes pequenos aeródromos local precisa de aperto. The Diamond O Museu de McKendrick Antigos Artes fica ao lado do Mall, e suas exposições desenhar um grande número de turistas para a cidade. A exibição de The Diamond foi a sua maior atração. O Museu é um edifício sólido, com apenas um número limitado de opções para quebrar em. Além do roubo do diamante, vários artefatos de outras exposições foram tomadas. Minhas Observações: Nunca vi o apelo em uma rocha brilhante, mas eu entendo o apelo de seu valor para Crime.Net. Precisamos informar as instituições em matéria de segurança adequada. Um punhado de policiais mal pagos do shopping não vai cortá-la. Além disso, precisa olhar para que pudesse cerca uma pedra com este tipo de valor. Exigiria alguém com conexões muito especiais. The Bomb: Dockyard Um navio croata, o Moretta, comumente transporta uma carga de volta e para trás a partir de Split, Croácia. As verificações do fundo para o registro check-out, e foi autorizado a transportar material militar. Quando esse incidente ocorreu, ele estava transportando um carregamento de explosivos termobáricas. Minhas Observações: As docas têm sido sempre um hotspot para o crime. As quantidades de drogas, armas e dinheiro que passaram ilegalmente através dessas águas é incalculável. Dada a origem desta carga ea tripulação estrangeira, há uma chance de que este assalto teve origem no exterior, provavelmente a partir de Croácia. Isso pode indicar que um contato estrangeira - possivelmente Horvat - está agora a trabalhar com Crime.Net. The Bomb: Forest Trens transportar uma grande quantidade de carga a partir do cais para os destinos internos. Os trilhos do trem são muitas vezes vulneráveis a sabotagem, especialmente em torno das pontes single-track. Minhas Observações: Os destroços no local foi enorme. Estou impressionado com o quão rápido as nossas unidades tem lá fora, para envolvê-los. Quase tão rápido quanto as ambulâncias que voltaram. A quadrilha Payday operam cada vez mais fora dos limites da cidade - esta poderia ser uma tendência preocupante. Cook Off Esta barraca desocupada na floresta supostamente foi condenado. Os registros da cidade indicam que era estruturalmente instável e devido para a demolição. Seu afastamento tornou perfeito como um lugar para a atividade criminal. A investigação mostrou que ele foi usado como um laboratório de metanfetamina improvisado. A estrutura compacta com muitas janelas fornecido um grande número de opções para fornecer fogo bem cobertos nas abordagens. Minhas Observações: Este trabalho mostra exatamente o quão difícil é esse bando. Apesar jogando onda após onda de equipes da SWAT para eles, eles conseguiram sustentar que shack como um bunker, e produzir metanfetamina suficiente para inundar as ruas com gelo. Car Shop A concessionária Teuer tinha recebido recentemente uma remessa de o mais recente modelo, o Falcogini. O edifício concessionária é uma construção muito aberta com muitas maneiras dentro e fora. O roubo do Falcoginis ocorreu no início da noite, enquanto a concessionária ainda estava aberto. Além disso, parece que uma explosão perto da concessionária permitiu que os ladrões para evitar as estradas movimentadas hora do rush e em túneis abandonados. Minhas Observações: A quadrilha Payday são quase tão perigoso ao volante de um carro como eles estão por trás do cano de uma arma. Nós vamos precisar de investir muito mais em perseguição e intercepção, se temos a intenção de lidar com a gangue Payday na estrada. Hoxton Revenge Este incidente ocorreu, lamentavelmente, em uma das casas seguras mais isoladas da Mesa. Apesar de o nível de segurança, a quadrilha Payday foi capaz de passar para o ativo seguro - um barão da droga Sul americana virou informante chamado Hector Morales - e eliminá-lo. Minhas Observações: uma marca preta real sobre a história do Bureau. A melhor segurança que poderiam fornecer, e os palhaços foi para a direita através dela. E o rato morto? Bem, ele era um dos poucos que poderiam ter entregue Bain para nós. Perdemos um tiro em um processo limpo, mas ninguém vai chorar sobre o cadáver de Hector Morales. Meltdown O armazém ao lado das docas está registrado para a empresa Murkeywater Segurança Privada. Fomos alertados para um incidente lá por um telefonema de um cidadão privado. Não se sabe o que a gangue Payday foram capazes de remover do local. Minhas Observações: Ele está dizendo que levou um cara perto, ouvir tiros, para fazer a chamada e não os próprios Murkies. Isso significa que eles não querem que saibamos o que foi tomado, e isso me assusta. Eu recomendo a aplicação de pressão mais política sobre os mercenários. Poderia ser algo importante. The Alesso Heist O GenSec Arena era suposto ser carro-chefe da GenSec - é onde eles estavam exibindo seu novo investimento seguro. O incidente ocorreu na mesma noite em que DJ sueco, Alesso, estava dando um concerto. Minhas Observações: Isso mostra que os palhaços gostam de ser arrogante. Enquanto eles ganharam uma enorme fortuna, GenSec estava perdendo a deles. Parece que eles tiveram ajuda de uma fonte dentro também. Nós não podemos ter GenSec se enganado desse jeito - recomendar que eles fazem uma varredura completa de todo o pessoal com acesso aos bastidores naquela noite. Golden Grin Casino The Golden Grin é um dos casinos premier na Strip de Las Vegas. A partir do relatório apresentado pelo LVPD, parece que a quadrilha Payday veio muito bem preparado para este - zepelins, homens dentro, limos e uma broca custom-built tão grande que precisava de poder pesado e refrigerante. Mas, tendo em conta tudo isso, os proprietários estão sendo muito cauteloso sobre o que eles Payday gangue tomou. "Eles arrancaram o coração outra este lugar", um empregado foi citado como dizendo, embora, por enquanto, nenhuma reivindicação de seguro foi arquivada. Minhas Observações: É maneira de sair de onde eles normalmente operam, para que eu tenha instruído a minha equipe para oferecer toda a assistência necessária por parte da polícia de Nevada. Toda a evidência que nós pode puxar a quadrilha Payday será valiosa. Mas este trabalho me preocupa. Não só foi um dos assaltos melhor planejadas e executadas eles puxado, isso significa que eles estão olhando para além do capital. Aftershock Logo após o terremoto recente que devastou grande parte do sul da Califórnia, dois caminhões de transporte, deixou encalhado na estrada, foram roubados. Os caminhões pertenciam a uma empresa de transporte Seattle-San Francisco-Los Angeles chamado Kowalski & Hutch. Eles reivindicaram seu cliente era um empresário russo, mas antes de os investigadores podiam obter mais detalhes os escritórios foram incendiados e destruídos todos os registros. Minhas Observações: De todos os lugares para aparecer, nós nunca poderia ter previsto o aparecimento da quadrilha Payday em Los Angeles, mas havia aqueles bastardos. Parece ser uma batida direta em um par de caminhões, embora o que poderia ser tão precioso que ele iria ficar equipe da Bain todo o caminho para a Costa Oeste. First World Bank Realizado no início da manhã, este trabalho banco carrega todas as características de um trabalho clássico pela quadrilha Payday. Forçando seu caminho até a área traseira, a quadrilha usado thermite para derreter o seu caminho até o interior vault. Como as forças policiais se reuniram em frente a frente, a quadrilha utilizou explosivos C4 para explodir até o escritório vizinho, e fez a sua fuga antes comandantes locais sabia que o assalto tinha acabado. Ajuda dentro é suspeito e estamos actualmente a investigar as origens do pessoal para colaboradores prováveis. Minhas Observações: Por que diabos não estávamos assistindo um presente? Jesus Cristo, um dos maiores bancos da área do DC - é claro que eles estavam indo para atingi-lo. E que a fuga ... .apenas mostra como rígida o pensamento de nossos comandantes é. Talvez seja hora de limpar o convés lá. Bain realmente nos pegou com as calças para baixo, e nos deu uma surra que merecíamos por isso. Slaughterhouse Um incidente de trânsito no sentido sul I-45 resultou em um comboio pertencentes aos empreiteiros militares independentes, Murkywater, sendo desviado do seu caminho. Pouco depois, ele parece ter sido atacada, eo caminhão principal foi forçado a sair da estrada e para o distrito de embalagem de carne. De lá, o grupo Payday conseguiu extrair vários artigos do caminhão - embora Murkywater não vai revelar o que foi roubado. Minhas Observações: As coisas estão ficando muito acalorado entre estes dois grupos. Murkywater tem operações em todo o mundo, mas eles não podem deixar de responder a essas ações por Bain e seus rapazes. Sem dúvida, a Murkies irá retaliar de alguma forma. Talvez possamos coordenar com eles? Beneath the Mountain Murkywater comprou até várias propriedades militares velhas, tanto em os EUA e no exterior. Uma delas é a instalação de Black Ridge. Anteriormente um bunker Força Aérea, Black Ridge funciona como um centro de comando para Murkywater. É bem defendida e coordena um monte de suas operações, bem como estruturas para treinamento, inteligência e recursos humanos. Minhas Observações: Tem de haver um homem dentro envolvidos neste trabalho. Black Ridge é fora da grade. Real merda Groom Lake. Não há nenhuma maneira os palhaços viu-o como um alvo de oportunidade. Uma coisa é certa, Murkywater tem que organizar algo contra Bain e sua tripulação. Birth of Sky Murkywater é um exército, e um exército exige logística. A cadeia de abastecimento para Murkywater é muito impressionante. Navios e caminhões manter a munição que flui para fora (e, se os rumores são acreditados, o contrabando fluir de volta), mas a casa de trabalho real da sua cadeia de abastecimento é o 170-Z "Zeus" avião de carga. Capaz de transportar tudo, desde tanques de infantaria, quando é lançado com ilícitos saquear é um alvo tentador. Minhas Observações: Os palhaços estão em negrito, eu vou conceder-lhes isso. Os palhaços eram, obviamente, a bordo desde o início. Isso aponta para alguém dentro Murkywater ajudá-los. Não que esses bastardos mercenários são sempre susceptíveis de nos dizer. Eles cerrar fileiras rápido. Tenho certeza que se eles conseguirem descobrir quem está traindo, bem .... nós provavelmente nunca vou ouvir o que acontece. Santa's Workshop As zonas industriais têm sido paraísos para a atividade criminosa, e quanto maior a deterioração dos edifícios, ao que parece, o maior dos crimes. Sabíamos que havia uma nova oferta de cocaína na cidade, e estavam seguindo várias pistas para a sua origem. Pelo que podemos reunir a partir das evidências restantes neste armazém estava sendo usada para cortar e embalar o produto, antes de ser distribuído por toda a cidade. Minhas Observações: Estes velhos terrenos baldios industriais são terreno fértil para este tipo de porcaria. E esses bastardos tiveram seus cortadores vestido como elfos. Que tipo de mente doente sonha que acima? Independentemente disso, esta quantidade de coque significa que há uma nova alimentação para dentro da cidade. Os palhaços não deixe muito para nós para continuar, mas talvez possamos encontrar algo para rastreá-lo de volta.Categoria:Gameplay (PAYDAY 2)